onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Viola
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Assassin; Dancer | jva = | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Giro Giro no Mi | dfename = Glare-Glare Fruit | dfmeaning = Glare; Stare | dftype = Paramecia }} Violet is an assassin from Trébol's Army of the Donquixote Pirates. Appearance Violet is a young-looking woman of slightly below average height (a head shorter than Sanji when standing upright wearing high heels), with long black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, with a lock hanging on her left side. She wears a flower in her hair, a long, sleeveless polka dot dress with dark frills, round earrings, and high heeled shoes. Personality Like most of the dancing women of Dressrosa, Violet appears to be emotional and romantic, and as many in Acacia she will stab a man in the back if he betrays her. She is very manipulative, using her charm to persuade Sanji to kill a man for her and luring him into a trap. She is also capable of direct violence as shown when she kicks Sanji in the face leaving him barely conscious and bleeding. In truth, her ruthless behavior is a symptom of a profound cynicism; not a single man she has ever been involved with has been honest with her, something that her powers allow her awareness of. Deep down, she has a kind heart that was moved by Sanji's honesty and kindness, leading her to try to help him, in spite of the consequences. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Violet is a member of the Donquixote Family, so she has earned her captain, Doflamingo's trust. Sanji Initially, Sanji was nothing but another enemy to be hunted down, and happened to be easy prey for Violet's feminine wiles. However, by use of her Devil Fruit abilities, she realized that despite her betrayal, his intentions were completely honorable (though somewhat perverted) - as she has lived most of her life seeing through lies of many males, this came as a profound shock to her. As such she allies herself with him to help him find the factory. Abilities and Powers Violet is a very graceful dancer. She is very good at seducing men into doing what she wants and, as an assassin in the Trébol Army with high regards from the other members, is an accomplished fighter, being able to severely wound Sanji, although comparing their respective strengths is difficult, due to the well-known fact Sanji would never injure a woman, even if it cost him his life, as seen with Kalifa of the CP9. Devil Fruit Violet ate the Giro Giro no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return. It was due to this that she managed to see through all the men who attempted to lie to her, making it impossible to deceive her altogether. She can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales to attack her targets. History Dressrosa Arc While Sanji and Zoro were chasing the fairy who stole Shusui, Sanji got distracted by Violet's beauty and dancing and lost Zoro. Then the police came and searched for Violet, so she appeared before Sanji and hugged him so that the guards would pass without suspicion. Sanji then asked whether he could help her. She requested his help until they reach the next town, where she wants him to help her kill a certain man. Later, Sanji beats a sniper who was aiming at him and Violet, something that both impresses and pleases her. Violet then eventually lures Sanji into a trap and Sanji was badly beaten and captured. They are next seen in a warehouse with Sanji handcuffed, bloodied and bruised as Violet taunts Sanji over his weakness towards women, revealing that she is an assassin from the Donquixote Family. She then uses her power to read his mind and learns that the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates have formed an alliance. Shocked by this fact, she scans Sanji's mind some more to find the reason they are on the island, but only sees his perverted thoughts. She screams in shock, calls Sanji out on this, and asks him what he's thinking of in this situation. Sanji answers that he is thinking about her: he noticed that when she asked him to kill a man for her, her tears were sincere. He adds that even if a million people judged her, he never would, for he never doubts a woman's tears. Touched by these words, Violet decides to help Sanji. She takes out her own men just as they were about to kill him, then frees him, and thanks him for earlier. She then tells him that his crew fell for Doflamingo's trap the second they landed and allows him to look into her memories. Sanji learns that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai at all and is shocked. Violet tells Sanji to run away and warn his friends, as even though she herself is too scared to oppose Doflamingo, the Straw Hat Pirates might be able to. She is later seen with Sanji as the latter is warning Franky about Doflamingo's trap via Den Den Mushi. She then hears more of her subordinates about to reach their location, and gives Sanji a map to the toy house, which is actually the Smile factory in disguise. Sanji, fearing Violet would face serious consequences, says she shouldn't help him so much, but she answers that her leaders most likely know about her betrayal already. Sanji then tells her to wait for him at the western shore, which is the rendezvous points with his crew, declaring that he will definitely let her escape. Violet, touched by this, smiles and calls Sanji a romantic fool before running to the shore. Right after Sanji and Kin'emon met up with Zoro, Violet went to Sanji and informed him that the Thousand Sunny had been seized by Jora. While Zoro and Kin'emon stayed behind at the Corrida Colosseum, Violet went to Green Bit with Sanji. On the way, Violet informed him about the number of Marines present in Dressrosa. Before parting ways with Sanji, she assured him that she will receive protection from the government. After he left, Violet came across a group of people watching the Corrida Colosseum tournament via a visual monitor and sneering at Rebecca. Violet shot the monitor and made her way to the royal palace. Trivia *Her name, occupation, and opposition to Doflamingo may be a reference to Violet Gibson, the woman who attempted to assassinate the Italian fascist dictator Benito Mussolini. *Her name and ability may be a reference to "ultraviolet", which is often used to see things normally invisible to the human eye. References Site Navigation de:Violet es:Violet fr:Violette it:Violet Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies